Pokemon Academy: Nexus
by Ultimate Shadow Master
Summary: Nexus Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in the Kalos region, with top notch academics, battling, and sports. The best years of your high school career will happen here. Read on to follow newly accepted Daniel Shard on his journey here at Nexus Academy, to find out what friends or enemies he might make. (SYOC NOW CLOSED!)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey Fanfictioners, this is Ultimate Shadow Master here with my newest story: Pokemon Academy: Nexus! After seeing many great fanfictions, I decided to make my own Pokemon Academy. For those who also know about my other story Pokemon: New Auras, don't worry I will alternate between these two stories. The SYOC form will be at the end of this chapter, after my closing Author's Note. Without further ado, this is the first chapter of Pokemon Academy:Nexus and this is Ultimate Shadow Master saying: don't hate, appreciate, peace. Also [I thought this would be fun], for those who are going to be reading both stories, there will be little easter eggs in chapters from both stories [so, in this story there will be P:NA easter eggs and vice versa], anyone who can find them will get a cookie :) )**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I only own this story and my OC's.**

It all started with my alarm clock going off. I open my eyes to see my alarm clock saying that it's 6:59 a.m. I got out of bed and I went to my closet to decide what I want to wear. I decide on a red and black short sleeved button up shirt, a white undershirt, dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black beanie. I open one of my drawers and I get out my three Pokeballs, I then open bedroom door, walk downstairs, and I am greeted by my little brother running around energetically.

I smile at him and say, "Hey Diego, what are you doing up early?" He shrugs it off and runs upstairs. _Arceus he's full of energy. He's gonna need it for when he starts school._ I walk into the kitchen and I see my father at the stove making us breakfast.

"Good morning Daniel, did you sleep well?" My father says delighted.

"Morning, Dad. Yeah, I slept pretty well." I say while getting a glass from a cabinet. I then walk over to the fridge and I get out some orange juice and three plates. My dad comes over to the table and puts some scrambled eggs and bacon on all three of the plates.

I pour some orange juice in my glass and I take a sip while my dad starts to say, "Diego! Time for breakfast!" My dad sits down and he takes a sip from his coffee. "Daniel, I have some good news today, and I think you know what it is…" I immediately stop eating and stare at my father.

"No way, you're kidding. The letter came? Well, what does it say?" I ask, hyper from the good news. My father raises his hands in defeat.

"Calm down, now. I haven't opened it, I wanted it to be a family surprise. The letter is on the couch. You can read it after you finish…" I don't let my father finish, as I get up from my seat and to the couch like a Rapidash. I see that the letter, or rather package, is from Nexus Academy and that it was handwritten. _That's a good sign, right?_ I tear open the envelope and I read what is inside.

 _Dear Daniel Shard,_

 _It is our absolute pleasure to announce to you that you have been accepted into Nexus Academy. Your sophomore, junior and senior years here will be the three best years of your high school career. Your flight and dorm information are included along with this letter. Orientation and registration will be in five days, we apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. We look forward to seeing you attend Nexus Academy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Oak, Nexus Academy Headmaster_

"Yes! I got in the academy!" I cheer while jumping up and down. My father sees my excitement and gives me a high-five, followed by a big hug. Diego finally came downstairs and saw us two hugging, and joined us.

"Yay! What are we hugging for?" Diego asks innocently. I hand him the letter I got and after reading it, his eyes widen.

"You got into Nexus Academy? Isn't that one of the hardest schools to get into in Kalos?" Diego asks, now almost excited as me.

"Yeah, you would not believe how hard it was for me to work during freshman year to even apply there. That's why me and dad are always telling you to do well in school, you always wanted to get into Nexus." I inform him.

"Well duh. Graduates there are the best of the best." Diego says. I chuckle at his statement.

"Daniel, so you have some packing and shopping to do. You leave in five days. Do need our help with anything?" My dad asks. I shake my head at him.

"Well then, you guys have school to get to, I suggest you get going." My dad says. I grab my backpack from the couch while Diego is wolfing down his breakfast. I open the door and wave goodbye to my father and Diego. I run my usual route to Vaniville High School and I get there in about five minutes. I walk into the school parking lot and I immediately see my life-long best friend Alexis.

I shout out, "Lexi!" She turns around and runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Danny! Did you get your letter from Nexus Academy yet?" She asks me, her big blue eyes staring at my gold ones.

"Yeah, yeah I did. And I got in!" I said to her and she gave me another hug.

"Yes, good for you! I knew you could get in. Aw, I knew I should have applied with you, but there's always next year, right?" I nod at her statement. As we walk into the school, we run into our old friend Nick Shay, I say old because after freshman year began he made varsity basketball and he sort of stopped hanging out with us. We still talk to him and he's still our friend, but it just feels different.

"Danny and Lexi. How are you guys doing?" He says, before getting out his comb and combing up with gel-filled hair. _He always did have a thing about hair._

"Good, Nick." Alexis says trying not to make this awkward. "Actually, Danny here has some good news that he wants to tell you." I shoot her a glare and she flashes me a smirk.

"Yeah Nick. I wanted to tell you that, I got into Nexus Academy." His eyes widen after I say my sentence.

"What? _You_ got into Nexus Academy?" Nick says with shock.

"Yeah…. Is there a problem here?" I say, balling up my left hand into a fist. Lexi holds my fisted hand in an effort to calm me down.

"No, it's just that it's a really hard school to get into, their academics, sports, and Pokemon battling are top of the line. I thought only rich kids or gifted kids can get into Nexus." Nick says, ending with a scoff. _I really want to break your arm, see how you play basketball then._

"Well, Danny is gifted. He's one of the smartest sophomores in this school, and could beat you in a battle any day." Lexi says in my defense. I crack a smirk at Nick. He scoffs at us and walks away.

"Thanks for that Lexi." I say. She smiles at me and we walk over to our first hour. School, and the other four days breeze past much faster than I want to. I wake up much more early than usual on Saturday morning, and I put on the Nexus Academy uniform, as we are required to wear to our uniform to our orientation. I walk over to my closet and I put on: A crisp white long sleeve button-up shirt, a black tie, black dress pants and white tennis shoes. I walk over to my drawers, clip my three Pokeballs onto my belt loops and I put on my digital wrist watch and lucky necklace, which is a gold chain with a ThunderStone on it. I walk downstairs, where my father is waiting for me with my luggage and my backpack.

"You sure you have everything Daniel?" My father whispers so he doesn't wake up Diego. I nod at him and we drive over to the airport. We stop at the drop-offs and I say my goodbye to him. Right before I was about to enter the airport, I hear my name being called.

"Danny!" I hear a familiar voice say. _Nick? What's he doing here?_ I turn around to see Nick and Lexi get out of Nick's car and they both run up to me.

"You didn't we'd let you leave without saying goodbye, did we?" Nick says with a big smile. I return his smile. I give them both a great big hug.

"Well, this isn't goodbye. I visit you guys whenever we're on long breaks, I promise." I assure them. I take off my necklace and I give it to Lexi.

"For you guys to remember me by." I say, trying not to cry.

"No matter what happens over at Nexus Academy, we'll still be your friends, right?" Lexi asks, tears forming in her eyes.

"Always and forever." I say while giving her a hug. Nick joins in, making it a group hug.

"Always and forever." Nick repeats. After saying our last goodbye, I walk into the airport and get ready to board my flight.

Sitting on a chair I think to myself, _All my hard work paid off, didn't it? But now this means I have to work just as hard, or even harder to keep up with Nexus's expectations. I wonder who I'm going to be friends with over there._

Snapping me out my train of thought, I hear over the speakers, "Flight 207 to Nexus Academy is now boarding." I get up and make my way over to the plane. Upon getting inside, I already see that there are other students on the plane, from the uniform that we all share. I get into my seat and put my backpack under the seat in front of me. After that, I reach into my backpack, get out my headphones and I put on some music to listen to. _It's a what, six hour flight?_ The last thing I see before closing my eyes, is Nick and Lexi waving goodbye to me from the window. _I'll miss you guys._

 **(A/N: Hey guys, Ultimate Shadow Master here with the first chapter of Pokemon Academy: Nexus! Sorry if this was too short or straight to the point, if you have read my other story, you'd know that the first chapter isn't that long. About the opening Author's Note, I won't be going back to Pokemon: New Auras just yet. I'm sorry about that but it's gonna take a while to type up chapter eight for that, and I would rather give this another chapter after I get some OC's. So after chapter two of this is up, I will go straight back to P:NA, I promise. For the OC's the form is below this A/N, and it's different from the one in my previous story, it's gonna be more work for you guys but all the info I'm gonna get get from you guys is going to make story that much better. Until Chapter two, this is Ultimate Shadow Master signing off, saying don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**

 **(P.S. I wanted this story to get the feel of a real academy so it's going to structured like a registration. For when you guys type yours up, can you do me a favor and do the sections thing like I am? That'll make it easier for me when I'm looking at it.)**

 **(P.P.S NO TEMPLATE OC'S! ALL OC'S MUST BE UNIQUE! )**

 **Nexus Academy Application Form**

 **Section 1: Basic information.**

 **Name: First name, middle if you have one , then last name**

 **Age: Self-explanatory**

 **Year: Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior**

 **Gender: Male or Female**

 **Hometown: Self-explanatory**

 **Previous School: Self-explanatory**

 **Section 2: Description.**

 **Eye Color: Self-explanatory**

 **Hair Color and Style: Do you have long, short, curly, straight, or any hair?**

 **Height: Self-explanatory**

 **Weight: Self-explanatory**

 **Section 3: Personality**

 **Likes: What do you like to do? What makes you feel good?**

 **Dislikes: What do you not like to do? What makes you tick?**

 **People: Social or Nonsocial? What kind of people do you get along/not get along with?**

 **Personality: Carefree? Conscious? Rule enforcer? Rule breaker? Easily sad or mad. Laugh at everything or nothing? Sense of humor and fashion? (Please give like a 3 sentence description so I have information)**

 **Section 4: Schedule**

 **Nexus Academy has a requirement for each and every student to take four classes and three electives.**

 **(A/N: The classes aren't in this order for everyone this is just an example. Just pick one from each, except for the electives pick two.)**

 **Class 1: History**

 **Options Are: World History, Pokemon History, Economics, Civics, Government, Geography**

 **Class 2: Mathematics**

 **Options Are: Algebra 1, Algebra 2, Geometry, Calculus, Advanced Calculus, Statistics**

 **Class 3: Science**

 **Options Are: Biology, Chemistry, Habitats, Human Anatomy, Advanced Chemistry, Environmental Science**

 **Class 4: English/Literature (This class corresponds with your year)**

 **Options are: English 9, English 10, English 11, English 12, Advanced Literature**

 **Electives: Physical Education, 2-D Art, 3-D Art, Intro Choir, Concert Choir, Battling and Free Period.**

 **Section 5: Pokemon**

 **Freshman are allowed three, one fully evolved. Sophomores are allowed four, two fully evolved. Juniors are allowed five, three fully evolved. Seniors are allowed a full team, four fully evolved. ONLY ONE MEGA EVOLUTIONARY POKEMON PER TEAM. Pokemon are strictly prohibited in class, with the exception of Battling, any use in class without permission or supervision will be followed by consequences.**

 **Pokemon Species:**

 **Moves(only four moves allowed):**

 **Personality:**

 **Section 7: Clothing**

 **School Uniform: Mandatory during school hours. (8am-4pm)**

 **Males: Blazer(Optional), Long sleeve white button up shirt, black tie(formal or bow), black dress pants, black loafers or white tennis shoes.**

 **Females: Blazer(Optional), Long sleeve button up shirt, black skirts or black dress pants, black flats, black high heels, white tennis shoes.**

 **Regular Clothing: Clothing you wear when school is over.**

 **Winter: Self-explanatory**

 **Swimming: Self-explanatory**

 **Sleepwear: Self-explanatory**

 **Section 8: Agreement**

 **(A/N: Please copy and paste this so I know you read this.)**

 **I, (insert OC name here) hereby agree to the rules and guidelines to Nexus Academy and I accept any consequences to any possible future action against these rules.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORT OF UPDATE**

 **Guys, I'm so sorry for not keeping up with my promises and updating when I said I was going to. Why? Stupid internet. My wifi has been turned off indefinitely, I'm currently at an internet cafe while writing this. Not to worry, my stories will be in good hands. I have a friend, who is also an Author here on FanFiction, his Name is LaTiNoKingpin, he just made an account yesterday I believe. He's an excellent writer, even better than I am in certain areas. I told him of my problem and I asked him if he could take over my stories for me, to which he agreed to. So, I have to put all my documents from both of my stories, make copies of them, put them into a USB, and mail the USB to him. He should get it in a few days. He knows about the whole process, so if you guys have any questions, please PM LaTiNoKingpin.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ultimate Shadow Master**


End file.
